


[podfic] Stay Close To Me

by akamine_chan, reena_jenkins



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Podfic, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Aftermaths are never easy."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Stay Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay Close To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143863) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** post-movie

**Length:** 00:05:27  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28dragon%29%20_stay%20close%20to%20me_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
